


Step by Step

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Bound in Story [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you mean one small step for Buffy, one giant leap for Buffy-kind?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step by Step

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Step by Step  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Star Trek: The Original Series  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Star Trek: The Original Series are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://forum.tthfanfic.org/index.php?topic=9537.0)  
>  **Summary:** _"Don't you mean one small step for Buffy, one giant leap for Buffy-kind?"_  
>  **Author's notes:** Part of my '[Bound in Story](http://archiveofourown.org/series/301023)' series. The prompt for this story was 'moon.'

"Whoa!" Jim's voice came through crisp and clear in her ear, despite the fact that they were separated by their suits, by the lacking atmosphere between them, and his hands were closing on her arm- which she was _very_ happy of, given the way she'd accidentally pushed off _way_ too hard. He was laughing, amused, and Buffy herself was torn between joining him or squealing in mild terror. The sound she actually let loose was somewhere between both, and it only served to make him chuckle more as he tugged her down firmly. "Be careful; the gravity here takes a little- getting used to."

"You couldn't warned me sooner," she squeaked back, holding tight to him through the environmental suits.

"It _is_ Luna," he teased her in response, and she didn't have to look through the mask of his helmet to hear his smirk. "One would assume that- unless things are even more different than you've told me in your universe- you would expect the gravity difference."

"Yeah, but there's a difference between expecting it and actually-" and another squeak, as she tried to step forward again, and stepped too hard. If Jim hadn't already been holding her- and she holding _him_ \- she would have bounced up again. She inhaled, braced herself, and carefully tried to step forward once more as she continued, "-actually _being here_. You and your space legs kinds have an advantage, Mr. I've-Been-To-Tons-Of-Different-Planets."

 _There_. She'd taken a step, _without_ trying to shove herself bouncing up into the thin atmosphere outside of the domed cities that would have sent Xander (or Willow, for that matter) into sci-fi geek fits. She turned, to give him a triumphant look, and he was grinning wide at her, his eyes dancing.

"First step, down. Now there's just the rest of the trip to Tranquility Base."

"Don't you mean one small step for Buffy, one giant leap for Buffy-kind?" she asked wryly, and his answering laugh was warm in her ears, his smile more than bright enough even through their helmets.

"I don't think even a giant leap will take you all the way there." His hand shifted then, moving down her arm to take her own hand in his, and she let him, smiling up as he added, "We'll just have to go the long way. Step by step."

"Step by step it is," she agreed, warm and happy. And so they did went.


End file.
